


let me love you

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, From prompt generator, I hate it, Kissing, kidding, very fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: From the prompt: Sana teaching Momo how to kiss, and Momo ends up kissing Sana really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Sana silent and flustered for a moment.-Sana doesn’t think there’s anything Momo would ask that she wouldn’t do, after all. So she tilts her head to the side, giving Momo a calculative look, and says, “Why are you asking?”Momo takes a deep breath. “Because I want you to kiss me,” she answers, glancing at her, “for practice.”-(or alternatively, it starts with a kiss.)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Namo is only mentioned
Comments: 13
Kudos: 536





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from BTS Jimin's 'Serendipity.' Seems like a fitting Samo song.
> 
> I promised that I would write this for Samo Day but I missed it because of writer's block. Thankfully, I finished this in time for Sana's birthday. I'm not on Twitter right now but I wanted to do a little something for our ray of sunshine. So, happy birthday Minatozaki Sana! I love you and you deserve the world!!! Also, SAMO SOULMATES! 
> 
> #NoSanaNoLife  
> #OurSweetDreamSana  
> #HappySanaDay

“This is your third date with Nayeon, right?” Sana asks from her spot on her bed. She’s scrolling through her Instagram feed, mindlessly liking posts from people she’s rarely interacted with while her best friend Momo changes out of her fifth outfit that night.

“ _Yes_ ,” Momo impatiently says, sighing as she runs her fingers through her hair, “You’ve asked that for the sixth time today. Anyway, how do I look?”

Sana barely gives her a glance. “Good.”

“ _Satang_.”

“ _Momoring_ ,” Sana responds in the same cute, whiney voice Momo always uses to get her way. She shuts off her phone, throws it on top of her pillow and stands up. It’s a Friday night and they’re in their dorm room. Sana doesn’t have any plans (unless Jeongyeon decides to drag her butt out to a party or something) so she’s clad in a sweatshirt and jean shorts. Momo, on the other hand, is wearing a short red dress that shows off her shoulders and hugs her waist tight. Her hair is down, bangs covering her eyes, with lips as red as an apple. 

Sana puts her hands on her waist, appraising her roommate quietly, before she nods. “You look hot,” she states, “Nayeon won’t know what hit her.” 

( _You always look hot, though_.)

Momo finally relaxes, the tension leaving her shoulders. Sana doesn’t know why her best friend is so nervous. She could literally show up to her date wearing a Santa Claus costume and Nayeon would immediately be head-over-heels in love. Still, she can understand the nerves, somewhat. Momo’s been crushing on Nayeon for _months_ , after all. ( _The pining was starting to get annoying_.)

“You better not be lying to me,” Momo mumbles, nervously running her hands down the front of her dress.

Sana scoffs, hand jumping to her chest in a gesture of mock offense. “And why would I lie to my dearly beloved best friend?” she asks, eyes wide, before she breaks out in a broad grin, “Come on now, Moguri, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Good to know.” Momo checks her make-up in the full-body mirror, frowning at her reflection. “This date is different,” she says, “She made this reservation at some fancy restaurant.”

“As she should. The Ims are loaded for a reason.” 

Momo glares at Sana through the mirror. “You know I’m not after Nayeon’s money, right?”

Sana sighs, coming to stand behind her best friend and massaging the knot of tension she finds in her shoulders. “Of course,” she answers, “You’re in it cause she’s—and I quote— _one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever laid eyes upon. Look at her eyes, her smile, her hands, Sana, I seriously think I’m in love_ —” 

Sana’s mini monologue is interrupted by Momo elbowing her in the ribs _hard_. The brunette chokes out a laugh, smiling through the pain, as she staggers a few steps back. There’s a scowl on Momo’s face that’s _so_ easy to bring out Sana can’t help but giggle at the sight of it. It’s always fun to ruffle Momo’s feathers, even if it does end with a few bruises along the way. Perks of having known each other their entire lives, she guesses. Perks of having a best friend who puts up with her in the first place.

“I’m not in love,” Momo snaps, the severity of her glare deepening, “I just really like her, okay? And who knows—she might even feel the same way.” 

“Momoring, she’s bringing you to one of the _fanciest_ restaurants in Seoul,” Sana points out, wicked smile in place, “Of course she feels the same way.”

( _Who wouldn’t like you?)_

The shy smile on Momo’s face is enough for Sana to sigh dramatically and wrap her arms around her best friend. Sometimes, she just wants to pluck out her own eyes and give them to Momo so that she can see herself the way Sana does—a beautiful, kind-hearted soul who would never hurt anyone and who deserves the greatest love story of all time. As she gazes at Momo, she recognizes the two conflicting feelings in her heart—pride at Momo finally having a chance with her crush and something else… something she can’t quite put the name to. It’s the same feeling you get when you see your best friend talking and laughing with somebody who isn’t you. ( _Is it jealousy?_ ) 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Momo whines, pushing Sana off her.

“You are such a tsundere,” Sana teases, teeth bared in a grin, “And what do you mean? How am I looking at you?”

“You’re looking at me like some kind of mom who just watched her kids enter kindergarten for the first time.” Momo pouts, looking _exactly_ like the kid she just described, and Sana laughs. Because it’s true. She _is_ proud. 

“Look at you,” she says, pinching Momo’s cheeks, “Off on a date with _the_ Im Nayeon. Has she dropped the g-word yet?”

“Sana-yah.” Momo bats her hand away, blushing. “Sheesh, it’s not like it’s official yet. We’ve only been on two dates.”

“ _Three_ dates, including now,” Sana corrects, humming, “I heard that’s a first from Nayeon. There’s usually never a second date with her.”

Momo glances at her reflection in the mirror again, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Sana’s eyes follow the movement. “Maybe I’m doing something right for once,” Momo says, smirking shyly, “Who knows?” 

Sana rolls her eyes, taking a step back and flopping back down on the bed. “Would it kill you to admit that maybe Nayeon just likes you as much as you like her?”

“Impossible—Nayeon is _Nayeon_ and I’m just—” Momo gestures lamely at herself, even though she’s looking smoking hot right now “— _me_.” 

( _And that’s the best part._ )

“Exactly.” Sana raises an eyebrow. “You’re _you_ and you’re the best person I know. How long will it take for you to realize that you’re actually a catch?”

Momo sighs, shaking her head, apparently having given up at convincing Sana she’s anything less than stellar. Sana takes this small victory into stride and picks up her phone from her pillow. It’s only 6:38 PM. They have to be at the restaurant by 7:30, which means Nayeon is picking Momo up in her private limo by 7:00 PM. This gives Momo approximately 20 minutes left to freak out about her date. 

“Are you nervous?” Sana asks because when it’s too quiet, she knows Momo is thinking about something important. 

Sana sees the way Momo swallows nervously before her best friend comes up to sit next to her on the bed. “You can say that,” the dark-haired girl says, staring at her feet, “It’s for a stupid reason, anyway.”

“It’s your third date. Before she asked you out, you texted each other nonstop. What’s got your panties in a twist?” Sana checks her Instagram notifications and rolls her eyes when she sees an invite from Jeongyeon to another frat party she could care less about. ( _Not today, Satan_.)

“I don’t know how to kiss,” Momo confesses and Sana drops her phone.

“WHAT?”

Momo winces at the sheer volume of Sana’s shriek, already turning her head away in shame, but then Sana reaches out with her hands and shakes Momo’s shoulders. “Are you kidding me?” the brunette demands, “What about all the other times you’ve been on dates? Have you _never_ kissed any of them by the end of it? I thought you just wanted to keep the details to yourself, that’s why I never asked, but I didn’t—I _never_ thought you’d be such a _prude—_ ”

Momo slaps Sana’s arm repeatedly, whining, “I’m not a prude! I just—I want my first kiss to be special, okay—”

“ _Please_ —you’re like twenty now and you haven’t had your first kiss yet,” Sana points out, rolling her eyes when Momo slaps her again. “Okay! Okay! I’ll stop with the prude comments, sheesh.”

“I told you this in complete confidence that _you_ would understand,” Momo cries indignantly, crossing her arms and turning her face away again, “but guess I was wrong. Some best friend you are.”

Sana frowns, letting go of Momo’s shoulders. A mini montage of all the times Momo returned from her dates and telling her how they all went well, even though the other person never called her back, flashes through her mind’s eye. The frown deepens and she cautiously tilts Momo’s face so that they’re looking at each other. Then she sees it—the sheer terror and anxiety written all over Momo’s features. Sana feels guilty almost immediately, her heart clenching at the sight. Sometimes, she forgets her teasing could hit a nerve. 

"I'm sorry," she amends, smiling carefully. After a moment, Momo smiles back. "I was just shocked, that's all." 

"Is it really _that_ hard to believe I haven't kissed anybody?" Momo quietly asks. 

"Well, look at _you_ —" Sana gestures to what Momo is wearing again "—you're gorgeous."

( _And you’re the best person I know_.)

"Technically, you're obligated to say that cause we're best friends."

“ _Please_.” Sana snorts, looking away, “If we weren’t best friends, I would totally kiss you.” 

There’s a beat. Sana suddenly feels conscious when she realizes her words are met with silence. When she turns to look at Momo again, she sees her best friend staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. It sets her on edge because she always knows what Momo is thinking about, but right now—she’s drawing a huge blank. It’s the same feeling you get when you’re answering an exam and you _know_ that you know the answer but all you can think about is what the answer _looked_ like, not what it really is. 

“Momo?” she asks, chuckling dryly, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Would you?” the dark-haired woman asks, turning her body so that they’re facing each other.

“Would I what?”

( _Please don’t_ _ask_ —)

“Would you really kiss me?” 

Sana stills. She didn’t think her statement would be taken so seriously but judging by the vulnerable look that passes Momo’s features, she must know this too. However, there’s something in the air that makes her turn the question over in her head, makes her consider the possibility of actually doing it. She doesn’t think there’s anything Momo would ask that she wouldn’t do, after all. So she tilts her head to the side, giving Momo a calculative look, and says, “Why are you asking?”

Momo takes a deep breath. “Because I want you to kiss me,” she answers, glancing at her, “for practice.”

The words are so absurd Sana almost barks out a laugh. But Momo’s expression doesn’t change. “Wait,” the brunette says, eyes bulging out of their sockets, “You’re not serious, are you?”

“I _need_ this night to be perfect,” Momo explains, “and I can’t do that if Nayeon suddenly kisses me by the end of it and I accidentally bite her tongue or something!”

“Okay, one—you’re doing tongue already? And two—TMI, much? And three—ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” Sana shrieks the last part, grabbing the pillow next to her and throwing it on Momo, who screams something about her make-up and dodges it at the last second. She stands up, fixing her hair, before she twists around to glare at Sana. The two of them have a stare-off, waiting for the other to cave in, laugh and say something about the whole thing being a joke. Sana fully expects it to be Momo. What she doesn’t expect, however, is for Momo to stomp her foot on the ground and cross her arms like a petulant child.

“It’s just a kiss!” 

“You’re my best friend!” Sana yells back, shocked that Momo is even considering _this_ , “It’d be like kissing my sister or something!” 

“We’re not even related!” Momo sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her hair is starting to get frizzy, possibly due to the stress of the situation, and for a split second, Sana worries about it getting too messy for her date, which is less than twenty minutes from now. But then Momo is suddenly crouching in front of her, eyes wide and desperate, and Sana finds herself jerking back. 

“Momoring…” she mumbles, aghast.

“You’ve kissed people before,” Momo says, putting her hands on Sana’s knees. “Would it really kill you to give me a few tips or to just even _show_ me how it’s done?”

“Yes,” Sana deadpans.

“ _Satang!_ ”

Sana sighs and leans forward. “Okay, fine,” she says, not liking this one bit. She and Momo have _never_ kissed before, if it isn’t obvious enough. Unconsciously, she’s drawn a line regarding this fact. Kissing someone… never ends well, unless you want to be with them. She would know—she’s kissed plenty of people, after all.

Momo grins, her eyes lighting up. “Awesome!” she says, also leaning forward in excitement, “Just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, first of all—no _tongue_ ,” Sana begins, cringing at this, “It’s your first kiss. Don’t let Nayeon have a taste of everything.”

“Okay, noted.” Momo puffs out her cheeks, looking suddenly embarrassed, before she mumbles, “But _how_ do you kiss?”

Once again, Sana wonders why she’s doing this. 

“You just— _kiss_!” she tries to explain, wringing her hands and trying to find the words to explain, “If she tilts her head to the left, you turn to the right. Don’t be afraid to start slow. Or to not move at first. I swear, you’ll know what to do when you _finally_ do it—”

The rest of Sana’s sentence is cut off when Momo suddenly surges forward, leaning up on her tiptoes, and kisses her square in the mouth. Their teeth click against each other’s slightly, sending a jolt through Sana’s jaw. However, the moment ends as quickly as it starts. Sana blinks and Momo is already backing away, looking even more embarrassed. Even though their lip lock only lasted for a couple of seconds, Sana’s heart feels like it just went through a marathon. 

( _What the hell_ — _?_ )

“Like that?” Momo asks hesitantly. 

Sana knows that if she were to check her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks would be as red as Momo’s lipstick. “Uhm,” she begins, shaking her head, “That was… _bad_.”

( _It also hurt_.)

Momo covers her face with her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m terrible at this,” she mutters. 

It takes a while for Sana’s brain to finally start working and for her mouth to follow suit. “I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special,” she says slowly, still reeling from what just happened. 

Momo waves her off. “Yeah,” she says, “but this doesn’t count—you’re my best friend.”

Sana pretends like the comment doesn’t sting. So she lets out a sigh and reframes her entire mindset. Momo needs her help in kissing. If her date night ends on a high note because of Sana’s teachings, then she’ll give herself a pat on the back. Best friend duties, after all. 

“Here.” Sana rises from the bed, extending her hand for Momo to take. After a moment, her best friend takes it. They’re standing a few inches from each other with Sana having to tilt her head slightly to meet Momo’s gaze. “Okay, _this_ is how you kiss.”

With her heart still racing, Sana cups Momo’s cheeks, tilts her head to the right and leans forward. Before their lips can meet, she pauses, wanting her best friend to close the gap. Which Momo does half a second later. The kiss they share is hesitant and explorative. Sana can taste raspberry—the flavor of Momo’s lipstick. At first, she doesn’t react because she wants Momo to make the first move. When she feels lips moving against her own, she does the same. It’s a closed kiss—all lips, no tongue—but for some reason, Sana feels like all the breath has been taken out of her lungs. She’s had wilder kisses than this, has kissed harder than this, has been kissed harder than this. With Momo, though, it’s different. 

It feels… _warm_. It reminds her of a furnace, the heat starting with her fingers cupped around Momo’s cheeks before spreading to the rest of her body. It reminds her of days spent at the beach, basking in the glory of the sun and feeling sand stuck between her toes. It reminds her of the sensation you get in your stomach when you drink a cup of hot chocolate in the middle of winter. Warm, soft, assuring. A reminder of how alive she is. A reminder for her to breathe and pull back. A reminder for her to open her eyes and see the dazed look in Momo’s. 

( _Oh_.) 

( _Kissing someone never ends well._ ) 

Momo’s phone suddenly starts ringing from her desk, breaking whatever bubble they found themselves in. “It’s 7:00,” she states, looking away from Sana, “Nayeon should be downstairs.” 

Sana’s heart twitches but she smiles instead. “Good luck,” she says, “Make it special.” 

Momo looks like she wants to say something but apparently changes her mind. She grabs her phone from the desk and hurries to the door. Sana watches her go. With each step Momo takes, it feels like a stab to her chest. Her lips are still tingling. The warmth she felt moments prior fades away. When the door slams shut behind her best friend, there’s nothing left but a sudden, poignant silence in the room.

Sana drops back down on the bed, lets out a huge sigh, and tries to forget about it. 

It didn’t count, anyway. 

* * *

**From: Momoring** **🍑**

Hey dont wait up for me 

**Read at 7:56 PM**

**To: Momoring** **🍑**

Ooohhhhhh ;))))

**Delivered at 8:01 PM**

* * *

It’s nearly ten o’clock but Sana can’t focus. 

She has an essay to pass the next day but all she’s done for the hour since she received Momo’s text is to stare at her Macbook screen. The Pages is empty. She hasn’t started writing at all. Her thoughts are filled with the kiss she shared with Momo. Even though it didn’t last a minute, it’s all she can think about.

It’s strange—she’s never thought of Momo _that_ way before but now that this line has been crossed, she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to date her. They’ve known each other their whole lives, after all. Sana knows _everything_ about Momo—the same way Momo knows everything about her. They’re like two peas in a pod. Always together. Bounded. Inseparable. Best friends. 

Momo is her best friend.

( _My best friend, my best friend, my best friend_.)

( _Why does it suddenly hurt to think this?_ )

She shouldn’t be thinking of her like this. It should feel wrong but it doesn’t. Momo needed tips in kissing somebody else—in kissing Im Nayeon, of all people. Sana was just helping her out.

_This doesn’t count_ — _you’re my best friend_.

The more Sana thinks of these words, the more it stings. 

She shakes her head and tries to write her essay.

* * *

By the time the clock strikes midnight, Sana is already in bed, watching Youtube videos. She can’t sleep. ( _Why can’t I sleep_?) Her eyes are fixed on the screen where a beauty guru is explaining the latest trends of the beauty community but her mind is elsewhere. She’s thinking of red lips pressed against her own, of the warmth she felt in her palms when she held Momo’s face in her hands, of the way her heart beat rapidly against her chest when she watched her best friend leave for her date.

It’s not the first time she’s had to sleep without Momo in the other bed but this time, it feels… _emptier_. ( _Like there’s something missing and I’m only realizing it now._ ) She shuts off her phone and flips to her other side, staring at the wall. Why is she acting like this? That kiss didn’t mean anything. It was just practice for the real thing. Well, at least for Momo, it was. Her left hand comes up and touches her mouth. If she focuses hard enough, she can still _feel_ it. 

The warmth…

( _Has it always been there?_ )

* * *

Sana’s dated a lot of people in her life. She’s kissed most of them too. Yet, for the life of her, none of them seem to compare to her kiss with Momo earlier. As she stares at the ceiling, with the clock gradually nearing 1:00 AM, she tries to remember all the kisses she’s had. Her first one was a drunken kiss with Mina, one of their closest friends back in high school. They promised to never speak of it again. A memory of Kim Dahyun kissing her during their second date back in freshman year resurfaces and she can’t help but grin. It was cute. It’s a shame it didn’t go anywhere. The last person she thinks of is Park Jihyo, the only girl she had a serious relationship with. While their kisses made her feel giddy, it didn’t evoke the same _warm_ feeling she shared with Momo earlier. 

( _What is this supposed to mean?_ )

Sana rubs at her eyes, trying to will her thoughts away. It was just a kiss. A stupid kiss. Nothing more. She shouldn’t be freaking out about this. ( _Am I freaking out about this?_ ) Oh God—she _was_. Just great. _Great!_ Momo is out there, possibly having the best make-out session with Im Nayeon, and Sana is lying in bed being sad and mopey about it. 

( _Kissing someone never ends well_.)

Sana should really listen to her own advice.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the door to her room opens. “Sana?” a voice calls out. 

Sana squints, heart already racing because she recognizes that voice anywhere. “Momoring?” She sits up on the bed, fully expecting Momo to be crying or to be a general mess. ( _That would explain why she’s here, right?_ ) But when Momo turns the lights on, she looks perfectly normal. Sure, her hair seems to have gotten messier due to the weather outside, but other than that, she still looks gorgeous. Sana’s eyes are immediately drawn to her mouth, where the red lipstick is still intact. ( _Why does it matter anyway?_ ) 

“Why are you here?” Sana asks, checking the time on her phone, “It’s like after midnight. I thought you’d be spending the night at Nayeon’s.”

Momo takes off her heels and walks over to her. It’s only when they’re sitting next to each other on the bed that Sana realizes Momo is shaking. When she reaches out to touch her best friend’s arm, she hisses at the lack of warmth she feels. Completely opposite to what she just experienced earlier. “Did Nayeon leave you out in the cold or something?”

“No,” Momo is quick to say, “I just went out for a walk.”

“Wearing _that_?” 

“In fairness, I was not thinking straight.” 

Sana grabs her blanket and wraps it around Momo’s shoulders. “What were you thinking about?” she asks, eyebrows furrowed, because when Momo thinks, she thinks _hard_. The kind of thinking where you don’t even realize hours have passed.

Momo sighs. Her cheeks are flushed red and Sana has a feeling that it’s not just because of the cold. A moment passes where they’re just looking at each other, the silence thick with tension, before Momo clears her throat and finally whispers, “I was thinking about you.”

( _Oh_.)

“What for?” Sana asks, resisting the urge to make a joke out of it. This feels important. Her heart grows heavy, filled with anxiety and… _hope_? She’s not sure what to make of it. 

“I was thinking about our kiss,” Momo continues, reaching out to brush the hair from her eyes.

Sana’s heart feels like it’s been tasered. “Even while you were with Nayeon…?” 

Momo nods, biting her lower lip. “Yeah,” she confirms, “The whole time I was with her, I just… I kept thinking about you. She noticed, too.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sana says, unsure of what to do with her hands, “If I had known that our kiss would ruin your date, I wouldn’t have agreed to it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Momo mumbles. 

“Did you guys…” Sana trails off. She doesn’t want to ask the question because she doesn’t want to hear the answer. ( _You’re best friends_ — _what are you afraid of?_ ) Thankfully, Momo seems to have read her mind because she shakes her head. 

“We didn’t,” she assures her, “After our date ended, she invited me over to her place but halfway there, I realized I had somewhere else to be.” 

It feels like a very precious moment. Sana raises her gaze and finds Momo looking at her fervently. Like there’s nothing else she’d rather look at. The warmth she felt earlier returns, burning her inside out, and she’s not sure what to do. A part of her wonders if Momo had something to drink tonight. A larger part wonders if she’s dreaming somehow. 

( _Momo is my best friend_ — _why am I feeling like this?_ )

“And where is that?” Sana asks quietly, afraid that if she speaks any louder, the moment will be broken. 

“Here.” Momo raises her one hand and taps Sana’s nose. “With you.” 

Sana bites the inside of her cheek. Her heart is racing. “What about Nayeon?” she questions because if this conversation is going anywhere, she needs to know some things first. If she wants to feel the warmth from earlier, then some things have to be said out loud. 

“I don’t know,” Momo answers truthfully as she intertwines their hands together, “It’s not a good sign if I’m on a date with someone else and you’re all I can think about.”

“Momoring…” Sana isn’t sure what to do next—should she pursue what her heart is telling her to do or should she take a step back and listen to what her brain is screaming right now? 

( _You’re best friends! Best friends! Do you want that to change? All because of some stupid kiss? Are you willing to risk it all?_ )

“Before you say anything,” Momo begins, apparently having read her mind. She takes hold of the blanket around her shoulders and opens it wide for Sana, silently asking her to step inside her embrace, which the brunette does half a second later. More silence. Not uncomfortable but not free of tension, either. “If I ask you to do something, would you do it?” 

Sana’s answer is swift. “Of course—you’re my best friend.”

( _And I’m yours_.)

“Okay,” Momo murmurs, one hand curving around Sana’s cheek, “then kiss me.”

This time, Sana doesn’t hesitate. She tilts her head to the side, eyes fluttering close, as she meets Momo in the middle. Warmth erupts in her chest once their lips touch. It’s ten times stronger than before. It feels like a galaxy has exploded inside her with the sun in the center, right where her heart is. Gravity pulls Momo in, keeping her close and keeping her tethered. They kiss slowly and carefully. The underlying fear of having ruined their friendship disappears with each second they spend just exploring each other’s mouth. Despite it being their first proper kiss, Sana forgoes her own advice and dips her tongue in between Momo’s lips. The smile she feels as a response is worth it, though.

Momo’s hand moves to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Sana reaches out and grips Momo’s arm to steady herself. Her heart continues to race, another marathon taking place amidst the warmth she feels. It’s _so_ different with Momo—soft, breathtaking, languid. It feels… _special_. Maybe this is what Momo wanted all along, what she thought she’d perfect with Nayeon but ended up finding with Sana instead. The thought makes Sana giddy. She can’t help it. Not when kissing Momo feels like sleeping in front of a fireplace or enjoying the beach or even drinking a hot cup of choco. Not when it feels like something she’s been subconsciously searching for all along. 

( _Sorry, Nayeon!_ )

Momo is the first to pull away. Her pupils are dilated, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. Her mouth curls into a sly grin. “Hi,” she says. 

Sana blinks. It feels a veil has been removed from her vision. She sees Momo _differently_ now.

( _Maybe that’s not a bad thing, right?_ )

“Hi,” she says in return, licking her lips, “That was…” 

“That was _something_ ,” Momo agrees. 

“Is it a bad thing?” 

Momo shakes her head, leaning her forehead against Sana’s. “The opposite really,” she answers, their noses brushing against each other’s. 

Sana swallows the lump in her throat and closes her eyes. “Does it count?” She can’t help but remember what Momo said earlier. 

_This doesn’t count_ — _you’re my best friend_. 

But this time, Momo is here to reassure her. “Yes,” she whispers, leaning forward for another kiss, “This counts.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me here: https://curiouscat.me/miabasher4lyf or at my Twitter @miabasher4lyf.


End file.
